Goodbye
by Daniiel
Summary: This is about Owen and Cristina, will Cristina be able to leave Owen so he can have a family, kids? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, please leave a review. Thanks**

Chapter 1.

"Why didn't you tell me you're leaving?" Owen yelled

"I would come after my surgery and tell you, but you found me first" Cristina told him

"But why? Is it about money? I can try to give you better salary, just please don't leave!"

"I can't be here Owen, please you have to understand I got to let you go and, and if I'm here you'll never move on, you want kids I cant give it to you, Emma is willing to give you kids, a family everything, please just let me."

"You don't understand, I won't make it without you, you're the reason that I'm alive, you're my soul mate please don't leave, I'll die without you."

"I'm sorry Owen, I got to leave Seattle, Meredith is not talking to me, you're moving on and you've been avoiding me, you didn't tell Emma about us about our marriage, if I were you're soul mate you would tell Emma but you didn't I'm not a part of your life anymore I'm not a factor I'm letting you go Owen love you so much that I'm letting you go, I want you to have a family because it's important to you and I can't be the one who stops you."

He looked at her with pain in his eyes, he couldn't imagine not seeing her every day, but he knew she was right, he wanted kids so badly and she didn't.

"This is it?" Owen asked

"Y..es" Cristina said, a second later she started sobbing

"Owen this is not easy for me, it hurts so much"

"Shh, I know" He hated seeing her like this, with so much pain, he looked in her eyes, they both had the same expression; sad, defeated, broken.

She gave him one last kiss, and got up to leave, she looked back at him she could tell that he was hurting as much as she was.

"I love you so much Cristina"

"I love you too, goodbye Owen, _take care now"_

* * *

After she left, she knew she had made the best decision for them both, they just kept hurting each other they couldn't be together but it doesn't mean that it hurt any less. She saw Meredith in front of her, she looked exhausted "Cristina, why are you doing this, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you can't leave your my person, please Cristina we are supposed to be with each other, we're supposed to push each other, please Cristina don't leave" she said while crying. Cristina was about to say something when Alex showed up "Hey, is it true? You're leaving? After all we've been thru , you're leaving? She knew she would miss them so much, they wasn't just her friends what they had together was more then friendship, all three of them was like a family. "I'm sorry, I can't be here anymore, I can't watch Owen fall in love with another woman, and if I'm here he wont move on, he will just kelp thinking that we're going to end up together and we will if I don't leave, so please just don't make this any more harder than it already is, just please guys" they just stood there looking at her then Meredith spoke up "That is very mature of you Cristina Yang, I will miss you a lot" "Thanks Meredith, I will miss you too, but we'll keep in touch I promise" Cristina said with a sad smile "I got to go, need to pack my stuff"

"Hey by the way, where are you going?" Alex asked

"I got a offer from Mass Gen and I took it "

"Okay, Cristina I will miss you Evil spawn, take care of yourself" he said laughing.

"Thanks Alex, I got to go now, I'll see you later"

After her conversation with Meredith and Alex she went to Alex's house and started packing her stuff. When she finally finished she wanted to go to the firehouse, she wanted to see it one last time before she left, although the place gave her some bad memories but she still liked the place. When she arrived she looked at the place one more time; nothing had changed, she went to the bedroom and saw the picture of her and Owen, they took the picture while they were on a picnic she loved that picture so she decided to take it with her, she still wanted something to remind her of Owen. She needed to go if she wanted to say goodbye to her friends again. When she was at the hospital she went directly to see Meredith and Alex, they were both in the Cafeteria.

"Hey" Cristina said

"So, are you ready? Do you want me to drop you off?" Meredith asked

"No it's okay, I'll just call a cab. Hey don't look at me like that, we're still going to be friends" she said

"I just can't believe that you're moving, I mean we've been working with each other along time, and now that you're going I just can't believe it yet" Meredith said.

"Yeah, you know she's right, I can't believe it either we've been like a family for each other or now when you're gone it won't be the same" Alex said.

"I have to leave, you don't understand I HAVE to leave, and the reason I'm leaving is because I want Owen to be happy, I want him to move on, I want him to find another woman to love, I want him to have children, so yeah I have to leave." Cristina said with her eyes filled with tears.

"So, this is it, goodbye I will miss you guys much, and I just wanted to say one thing to both of you; Thank you so much both of you, since we came her Meredith you're the one who pushed me, you made me a better doctor and I'm forever grateful for that, Alex you as well have helped me become a better doctor, so thank you very"

"Goodbye Cristina" they both said.

* * *

It's been one month since Cristina left, Meredith and Cristina still talked to each other via Facetime or Skype but it wasn't the same, they both missed each other a lot.

"So, how are over there, are you enjoying it?" Meredith asked.

"Well, yeah but you're right it's like I'm a guest her, they all treat me good but I don't feel like home I don't feel the rush like I did when I was in Seattle. " Cristina said

"Ha, I know something you could to, COME BACK!" Meredith said giggling.

"You know I can't do that, but I'm doing something else, Meredith I'm going to tell you something and you can't be mad at me…. Ehh..Well I got a offer and I'll be moving to Africa for 6 months to help children" Cristina said

"WHAT?! You accepted the offer?" Meredith said

"Well, yeah"

"I'm not mad Cristina" Meredith said

"You're not?" Cristina asked surprised

"No, I'm so damn proud of you" Meredith said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mer, Oh by the way, how's Owen and Emma?" Cristina asked

"Well, um.. I think he's fine but he broke up with her after you left, I mean Emma wanted to settle down, marry him but there's one thing" Meredith said

"What? Tell me already" Cristina said

"After you left Owen didn't really talk he shut her out and she was really hurt, so when Owen finally talked to her she said she needed to tell something to him. I couldn't believe it she told Owen that one night she went to Joes and got really drunk and she told him that she slept with some random guy, I was there watching when she told him I thought that Owen was going to yell or would at least get mad but he didn't he just looked at her with a disgust look in her eyes then left her." Meredith said

"Oh my god, she cheated on him?" Cristina asked; how could she do that to him, he was the perfect man he cared, he was nice how could she cheat on him Cristina thought.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, and after Emma he haven't been dating, and I told Derek to help him to find someone so Derek asked him about dating other women but Owen told him that there's only one woman he'll love, only one he will care about like a husband should do, only one woman would carry his child and that you" Meredith finished and looked at Cristina, she could see that she missed him a lot.

"Oh" that was the only thing Cristina could say at the moment.

"I just got paged, got to go I'll call you later, bye" Cristina said

She wasn't paged she just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment she went to a On-Call room and started to think about the offer that she was given, it was a great opportunity and she knew that she would take it but at the same time she wanted to be with Owen so much, she missed him, she missed those blue eyes, hell she missed everything about him. She just closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Chapter 2 The decision

A/N: Tell me what you think, thanks.

After he found out that Emma cheated on him, he didn't want to date anymore, when Cristina left Seattle his soul was so lost, instead of thinking of her he just buried himself in paperwork he knew that would keep his mind of everything. He had asked Meredith how Cristina was doing a couple of times and she wouldn't tell him much she would just say "She's doing great" or "Fine" he couldn't take it anymore, when he said to Derek that he would never love another woman like he loved Cristina he knew that he wanted her back, he was willing to give up his dreams about kids, he just wanted her to be there with him that's all he wanted.

"Meredith, I need to speak to Cristina, can you tell her to call me back or something, she isn't returning my calls, please just tell her that I need to speak with her." Owen said

"Oh, I just talked to her before I saw you, she's very busy packing her stuff these days" Meredith told him

"Packing? Where is she going? Is she coming back?" He asked with some joy that maybe she was coming back.

"No Owen, she accepted an offer in Africa, she'll be leaving next week, she didn't tell you?" Meredith asked surprised that she didn't tell him.

"She's moving? A-Africa? No she didn't tell me, she's not even speaking to me these days" Owen told her

"Oh, well she's going to Africa for 6 months, she said something about that she wanted to do something new, she wanted to help them over there so, yeah she's going to Africa " Meredith said

Owen couldn't believe what Meredith was telling him, she was going to Africa he was so proud of her but in the same time he was so sad, if she was going to Africa then they would be so far away from each other. "Thank you for telling me Meredith, I'll try to call her later" Owen said.

When Owen was at home that night he started to think about her, he missed her so much; he picked up his phone and dialed her number all he wanted was her to pick up

"Hello" Cristina said in a groggy voice

"Oh god, Cristina?" Owen said

"Oh, Hey Owen" she said

"Why didn't you return my calls?" he asked

"I'm sorry but I can't answer your phone calls because I know if I do I will just miss you more then I already do, so please Owen stop calling I can't take this anymore" she said

"Please Cristina listen to me, you told me that you wanted me to be happy, to have a family, right?

"Yes Owen" she said

"Cristina you are my _happiness_ I can't be happy if you're not with me, I'm begging you Cristina I can't live without I'm so lost I've been dreaming about you every night since you left, please Cristina come back that's all I want, I'll give up my dreams about kids, a family I just want to grow old together with you so please Cristina please come back" she didn't know what to say, he sounded so sad, so broken, so lost.

"Owen… I can't I'm going to Africa I can't go back, you know how important my career is to me, I'm sorry bye Owen"

He couldn't say anything, she chose her career over him, and she just broke his heart into a million pieces. She didn't care about him, she didn't love him anymore he thought how could she say those thing to him, he always supported her so much and now she chose her career over him.

When Cristina told him that she couldn't go back she knew that she hurt him so much, every time she said something that hurt him she couldn't stand herself she could feel the pain he was feeling, it was like their soul was one. She needed to drink, she needed to drink so much, she didn't want to remember how she told him that her career was more important than him, but she knew that she cared so much more about him then her career he was the one who taught her that there's more than cutting and yes, her career was important for her but when she can't be a surgeon anymore what will she have left? She'll have some awards but if you have to give up your love to earn those awards they are not worth it. But yet she was unable to go back to Seattle, she knew deep inside her that he still wanted kids, and if she was pregnant right now with his baby she knew that she would never be able to abort it although she would be scared thru the whole pregnancy she would keep it for him, she would never give birth to a child if it wasn't his. She didn't know what to do, half of her is telling her to go to Africa and the other half is telling her to go back to Seattle. She had to talk to him right now; she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Oh, so now you want to talk again, after you broke my heart?" Owen said angry.

"Owen I know what I said and I knew that it would hurt you but I said it and I don't know why" she said

"Why did you call me?" Owen asked

"I've decided to ….."

A/N:

Please leave a review, I love reading them and thanks for reading although this chapter is a little short because I had trouble with it, but anyway, Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: One last chance

**A/N Enjoy, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3: One last chance

"I've decided to…. Owen, I really want to take this offer, I want to see something new, I want to help and learn and if I go I know that I'll learn so much. But I was wondering when I come back from Africa will I have a job waiting in Seattle? If I do I want to ask you if we can try again, i was thinking about it yesterday I remember when you told me what I will have when I can't cut anymore, that made me think a lot. And when I can't cut anymore I want you to be there with me, I want to be with you when I'm old, I want us to grow old together so please don't be mad at me for taking this offer, I will miss you very much and it will be hard for both of us but a opportunity like this, It's once in a lifetime. So the question is, will you wait for me, while I'm there?" Cristina said.

"Cristina, of course I will wait for you, you're the love of my life, I can't live or breath without you, and yes there will be a job waiting for you when you return, I'm really happy for you Cristina an offer like that I knew that you couldn't decline it, I know that you will learn so much over there, not just surgery you will learn so much more, so if I have to wait 6 months for you I will." Owen said.

"I love you so much Owen" she said

"I love you too, so when are you leaving" he asked.

"In 2 days, I'm so excited but I promise that I will keep in touch, I'll send you pictures and I will email you." she said

"I'm actually kind of jealous, you will have an amazing time over there, but I don't know how I will survive without seeing you for another 6 months, to not hold you, to not kiss you, I will miss you so much." He said

"I will miss you too Owen, I got to go, I need to sleep, my head is hurting." she said.

"Alright, goodnight Cristina, I love you." he said

"I love you too."

* * *

"Yes Mer, when I get back I'll come back to Seattle" Cristina said.

"Oh my god, yes yes yes, I miss you so much. So are you excited?" Meredith asked.

"Bet I am, i need to go, need to make it to the airport. I will see you in 6 months, bye" Cristina said.

"Goodbye for now Cristina" Meredith said.

* * *

Cristina rushed thru the airport, the flight was about to take off and she didn't know where to go, this was not happening to her, then she heard an announcement:

"_This is the final boarding call for passenger Cristina Yang booked on flight 421B to Africa. Please proceed to gate 5 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close approximately five minutes time. I repeat; this is the final boarding call for Cristina Yang. Thank you."_

Cristina was about to panic then she saw the sign "Gate 5" she ran as fast as she could and screamed "WAIT, I'm here please tell me I made it"

"You just made it, we were about to close, so you are very lucky. Enjoy" the woman said

"Oh, thank you so much" Cristina said as she rushed into the flight.

When she found her seat the captain was just about to speak:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 421B with service from Portland to Africa. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Mountain Airlines. Enjoy your flight."_

She made herself comfortable and not soon after she fell asleep.

**A/N: **

**I hope you enjoyed reading, next chapter Cristina will finally be in Africa. Please leave a review I want to know what you think. Thank you. **

**And by the way, English is not my main language but I do try to write as good as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: Africa

Chapter 4. Africa

**A/N:**

**My last chapter was short so I decided to write one more today, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

It's been 4 months since Cristina arrived to Africa, so far she's been working on some very interesting cases, she had never seen something like that before and she was so glad that she accepted the offer. But it was hard; she missed Owen very much, sometimes at night she would dream about him, hell she dreamed about him every night. But she was still grateful for the opportunity she has been given. She had sent Owen some emails and pictures and he was so happy that she enjoyed it over there but it was same for him, he missed her so much, all he wanted to do was to hold her and make love to her. There was one patient that Cristina was getting attached too, her name was Nina, a 2 year old girl. Cristina liked her a lot, it was something about this girl that Cristina liked, she was always glad, every time she saw the little girl she would feel sorry for her, her parents were nowhere to be found and she didn't have anyone. Often after Cristina was done with her job she would go and play with her, she loved spending time with her even if she was tired after a exhausting day.

"Hey Nina, you want me to play with you?" Cristina asked

The little girl just watched her with her big brown eyes.

"I will miss you a lot when I go, Nina. You're like the daughter I never had" Cristina said. "You know, a couple of years ago I had a baby growing inside me, but I wasn't ready to become a mother you know, back then the only thing I cared about was my career but I learned that there was more than surgery, I didn't know what I wanted, I wanted to do something new and when I got this offer I knew that this was the thing I wanted to do, and you know what, it's the best decision I've ever made in my life, because I can offer the help that you would never be able to get here, and I met you." Cristina said with a smile.

"And I promise you before I leave Africa I will find you a family that will love you very much. Because you're the cutest girl in the whole world, you know that right?" Cristina said with a smile.

"Good thing no one is here, I usually don't talk like this but for you I will do anything. And when you become older, you will learn so much new things, you will go to school, have boys falling for you but don't bother, you will find a man that treats you with love, he will care for you, he won't pressure you to do something you don't want to do, he will pay attention to you and then he will say the words "I love you" and if you love him back you will say that too. I have that man Nina, I love him a lot he's the only one that understands, he respects me, he know exactly who I am and what I want but I'm not sure he knows what I want anymore, I told you that I had a baby growing inside me but back then I didn't want a baby and he still thinks I don't want one but I do now, even though it's hard to believe that I Cristina Yang wants a baby. He's the one who taught me how to love, and for that I will be forever grateful." Cristina said.

"Okay, you look tired let's get you to bed." Cristina said as she picked up the little girl and put her in her bed.

**"**_**Night is a nice gift you know, so open the gift by closing your eyes and you'll experience another world waiting for you. Goodnight Nina, sweet dreams."** _Cristina said and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

" there is a woman asking for Nina, she says she's her aunt." The nurse said.

"Oh" Cristina said. "Thank you for telling me, I'll be right there." Cristina knew that some day someone would ask for her but she didn't realize that she still would be here.

"Hello, I'm I'm her doctor." Cristina said.

"Hello my name is Aamori Asaria, yes I got a call that I would find Nina here, Nina's mother was taken by a terrorist group a couple of months ago and we didn't know where she was so I'm was so relieved when I got the call that she still was alive and safe."

"Oh, do you know where her mother is?" Cristina asked.

"No, they are still searching for her and the rest of them" Aamori said.

"Okay, well yes Nina is safe and healthy right now, I found her when I was on my way home, and someone had left her on bench so I took her to the hospital." Cristina said.

"But she's okay now?" Aamori asked.

"Yes, she's healthy we were waiting for someone to show up and you did so that's good." Cristina said.

"Can I see her?" Aamori asked.

"Yes follow me" Cristina said

When Nina saw Cristina her face broke into a huge smile, Nina loved spending time with Cristina although she didn't understand what she was saying.

"Here she is" Cristina said with a smile

Aamori ran to Nina picked her up and started hugging her. "Thank you so much for taking care of her " Aamori said.

"Oh, don't thank me, I like spending time with this girl." Cristina said with a smile

"I'll just go get the papers and you can leave with her" Cristina said.

"Yes, thank you." Aamori said

Cristina couldn't believe that Nina was leaving, she loved spending time with her and now she was leaving, she was sad but at the same time she was glad that someone found her, that's all Cristina wanted, she wanted her to be safe and loved and yeah you could see that Aamori loved her. Before they left Cristina wanted to say goodbye to Nina.

"So, remember what I told you okay. Be a good girl and take care of yourself." Cristina said as a tear was rolled down on her face.

"Take care of her, she's very smart and I want the best for her" Cristina said to Aamori

"Yes, she is very smart, I just with her mother was her" Aamori said.

"Okay, goodbye Nina, take care." Cristina said.

* * *

The 2 months that were left passed quickly and it was only one week until she was leaving. The day she was leaving people came and said goodbye to her, gave her some gifts and thanked her for everything.

"Thank you for everything you've done "

"I'm the one who should be thanking all of you, you've been great." Cristina said.

When Cristina arrived at the airport she really would miss this place, she loved being here, she learned so much, but at the same time she was glad she was leaving, she was going back to Seattle. She was going to see Owen, Meredith, and Alex whom she missed very much; before she slept she looked outside the window in the airplane and said "Goodbye".

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Thanks you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Home sweet home

**Chapter 5: Home sweet home.**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

Cristina still felt sad about leaving Africa but she couldn't wait to see her friends and Owen back home. When she arrived she didn't know if someone was picking her up but then she heard someone yelling.

"Cristina!?" a familiar voice said.

Cristina turned around and saw Meredith.

"Meredith!" Cristina said.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much." Meredith said.

"I've missed you too, where is Alex and Owen?" Cristina asked

"They both were in surgery when I left, let's get your stuff to my place then we will go to the hospital." Meredith said.

While Meredith was driving Cristina was observing everything, she's missed this place so much. Even though horrible thing happened here, it was still her home and it would always be the place she called "home".

"_**This is a place where horrible things happen. You were right to go. You're probably escaping disaster. Look at me. I practically grew up here, and you're right, it's hurt me in ways I'll probably never get over. I have a lot of memories of people. People I've lost forever. But I have a lot of other memories too. This is the place where I fell in love. The place where I found my family. This is where I learned to be a doctor. Where I learned how to take responsibility for someone else's life. And it's the place where I met you. So I figure this place has given me as much as it's taken away from me. I've lived here as much as I've survived here. It just depends on how I look at it. I'm gonna choose to look at it that way, remember you that way."**_

When Cristina heard that speech, she knew she was wrong to leave Seattle, yes horrible things happen here but Meredith was right it's given me more than it's taken away from me. Its place I found George, Izzie, Alex and Meredith. And the place I met the love of my life, so yes I've lived here as much as I've survived.

"Cristina?" Meredith asked.

"Yes?" Cristina said

"We're here…" Meredith said.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking."

"Well, let's get your stuff inside and go to the hospital, I bet you want to meet Owen." Meredith said.

After they moved her thing into Meredith house they were heading to the hospital, from some reason Cristina was feeling a bit nervous, it's been so long since she saw Owen and the hospital. When they finally arrived Cristina froze before she could get in.

"Cristina, come on. I think they are waiting for you." Meredith said.

"Mer, I'm nervous and I don't know why, I have a strange feeling about this." Cristina said.

"About what?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that tells me that something is wrong." Cristina said.

"You have nothing to worry about Cristina, the staff in the hospital loves you, come on." Meredith said dragging Cristina.

When they were in the hospital they didn't find Owen and Alex waiting for them, they were still in surgery.

"Do you want to go to the gallery?" Meredith asked.

"I'm hungry, let's head to the cafeteria." Cristina said.

"Sure, I'm hungry too." Meredith said.

Owen and Alex finally got out of surgery, it was a tuff surgery the patient was coding a lot but they pulled it thru. "They should be here" Owen said to Alex, "Yeah, I'll text Mer" Alex said.

"_Alex Mer: Where are you?"_

"_MerAlex: We've been waiting for you guys for hours, we're at the cafeteria come."_

When Owen saw Cristina sitting there talking with Meredith he just wanted to run to her pick her up and kiss her, he's missed her so much and he couldn't wait to see her anymore.

"Oh, here they come" Meredith said.

When Cristina turned around to see them, she looked directly into Owens piercing blue eyes and smiled, all she wanted to do was to run to him and kiss him.

"Cristina!" Alex said happily waiting for a hug.

"Hey Alex" Cristina said

"Oh, come one don't tell me you haven't missed me, get up and give me a hug." Alex said.

"Haha, of course I've missed you don't be silly." Cristina said getting up and hugging Alex.

"Eh, Alex let's go, I think they need some privacy." Meredith said observing how they just kept staring at each other without saying a word.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later" Meredith and Alex said.

"Um..Hi Owen?" Cristina said, hell what was going on with her, she was so nervous and she couldn't control herself. She just wanted to attack him and kiss those lips.

"Hi" Owen said.

"Well, this was embarrassing. Why were they acting like this" he thought.

Cristina was thinking the same, why were they acting like they didn't know each other.

"So, how are you?" Cristina said.

"I'm good, so happy to finally see you." He said.

"I'm happy to be here too." Cristina said.

"Cristina..um..Can I kiss you?" Owen asked a little embarrassed.

"You don't even have to ask Owen" she said.

He took her face and started to kiss her passionately, Cristina could feel how much they wanted to be with each other, she could feel how much he missed her from the way he was kissing her but hell she didn't mind she missed him just as much. When they finally broke apart she looked at him.

"Thank you." she said.

"Oh, I wanted to do that from the moment I saw you so no need to thanking me, I should be the one thanking you." Owen said, he couldn't believe that she was here, in his arms after all these months of missing her, dreaming about her, she was finally here he was the happiest man in the whole world in that moment.

They both just sat there watching each other, enjoying each other's company. Cristina finally spoke up.

"I want to be with you." she said without thinking about what she was saying. He understood what she wanted to do, she wanted to make love and so did he.

"I want to be with you too, let's go home. I just need to wrap some things up." He said smiling, he couldn't describe how happy he was.

"Alright, I just need to tell Mer that I won't be coming with her." Cristina said.

"Are you staying with Meredith?" Owen asked, he wasn't surprised he knew she wouldn't just move back to the firehouse with him again.

"Yes until I found my own place." She said.

"You already have your own place, the firehouse remember?" he said.

"Oh, I thought that you sold it when I left" she said.

"I would _never_ sell it to anyone. You bought it for me because you knew that I liked the place even though you didn't like it you still bought it for me. It symbolizes something that we had before you left and I hope we can have something like that again." He said.

"I hope so too." Cristina said, she was so happy that he didn't sell the place, she too thought that it was something magical with that place, it was _their _place and she bought it for him because she loved him; correction loves him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think, they help me a lot to continue this story. **


	6. Chapter 6: What happens next?

Chapter 6 What happens next?

When they were on their way to the firehouse, Cristina was very quiet he thought. There was something wrong with her, she wasn't like herself. He decided to ask her if something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong Cristina?" Owen asked.

"Um.. No, why are you asking?" she asked.

"I don't know, you seem quiet and you dont seem like yourself." He said.

"No Owen, everything is perfectly fine." She said. That was a lie, there was something that was bothering her. She wanted to talk to him about that she had changed her mind about kids but she didn't know how she would tell him. The Africa trip had indeed changed her, after she met Nina she wanted to love a child like she loved Nina. She decided not to tell him, she yet wasn't ready, she just got back from Africa and she just wanted to spend time with Owen right now.

"Okay, if you say so" Owen said in disbelief. They both could read each other so easy, and he knew that something was bothering her but she would tell him when she was ready to talk about it he thought.

After spending the night making love to each other they both was exhausted and not soon they both fell asleep. The next morning when Owen woke up he needed to go to the hospital, he had an surgery early in the morning. He woke Cristina up.

"Cristina, I have a surgery, I will see you at the hospital." He said.

"Okay, I have to get up too." She said tired.

After finishing his surgery he wanted to speak to Cristina, he wanted to ask her to move back into the firehouse. He didn't want her to live with Meredith he wanted them to live together again more than anything. He was searching for her and saw Meredith writing some charts.

"Hey, Meredith have you seen Cristina?" he asked.

"I think she's in surgery" Meredith said.

"Oh okay, thank you." Owen said.

"Oh, by the way Owen. I'm glad that you two are back together, she seems happy and you seem happy too. I mean there's already a difference in you two after one night with each other." Meredith said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's here." Owen said returning the smile.

He went to the gallery and watched her in surgery, when he arrived he was surprised that there was so many people watching, it was a simple surgery and still it was full crowded. He could not himself but feeling proud of her, she was such an excellent surgeon. After the surgery he stood outside the OR waiting for her.

"Hey, there you are." She said.

"Yeah, I had to come in early today." He said; giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You want to grab something to eat? I'm starving." She asked.

"Sure, let's go" he said.

When they finished their meals Cristina looked at him. When she left him before Africa he was so broken, so sad and now he was smiling all the time, he was happy that he was happy.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just glad to be here. And there is something I need to tell you." She said.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"Well..I don't know how to say this but the trip to Africa changed me Owen." She said.

"You seem happier and I can tell you've changed." He said.

"Something happened to me in Africa, Owen. I met a little girl named Nina, I found her on a bench and I took her to the hospital. I took care of her and I got really attached to her. Before I left I promised her that I would find her parent but before I had the time to that a woman showed up and said that she was the girls' aunt, so when the aunt came to take Nina I felt like a loss. I felt like Nina was the daughter I never had. Then I realized that I wanted a kid, first I couldn't believe myself, but the way I connected with Nina that was something special, I loved her a lot and it was hard letting her go." She said a little nervous.

Owen couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted a baby; he would never believe that the day would come; she was telling him that she wanted a child. He was speechless he didn't know what to say. He had told her that the day would come when she would realize that she wanted a kid and it would be too late but now, she was telling him she wanted a kid. He had imagined a Yang-Hunt baby; it would be so different and so beautiful.

"Wh-What did you say? You want a baby?" he asked still in shock.

"Yes Owen, I want a baby. I never thought that I would want to have a baby but I do realize now that there's more then surgery and that's thank to you and Nina."

Owen was still taking it in, she wants a baby, she wants a baby he told himself. "You have just made me the happiest man in the whole world" he said tearing up.

"But first we need to be ready, both of us. I mean there were other issues in our marriage then children so we need to figure them out and then we can start trying." Cristina said.

Owen didn't say much, he didn't know what to say he was so happy that she wanted a baby, but she's right, there were other issues in their marriage and they would need to sort them out and then they could start trying.

"Thank you so much Cristina" Owen said.

"No need to thank me yet, thank me when I'm carrying our child and look like a whale, then you can thank me" she said smiling.

"I need to go, I have another surgery but I'll see you later." Cristina said.

"Alright, bye." Owen said. He was so happy, they were going to have a baby together, that's all he wanted _one_ child and she was giving him it. He didn't have words for how happy he was.

"Hey Mer" Cristina said tired after her surgery.

"Hey, why are you looking so tired?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, I'm exhausted; I just came out of surgery." Cristina said wondering if she would tell Meredith about the baby situation.

"That explains it" Meredith said.

"Mer, um.. I talked to Owen today about kids" Cristina said.

"Well?" Meredith said.

"Well what?" Cristina asked.

"Well, there must be a reason you talked to him about kids. And I think I know why you talked to him about that it's because you want a baby, right?" Meredith asked

"How did you know?" Cristina asked.

"You've changed Cristina, since I met you in the airport I sensed that something in you had changed and now I know. You realized that surgery is just a job even if you love your job there's more important things then it." Meredith said.

"Yeah, I want a baby.. But we are going to solve some problems first." Cristina said.

"I'm happy for you Cristina, I'm happy you went to Africa it was good for you." Meredith said. Cristina really needed a friend, this whole situation was scaring her, she hadn't told anyone but she was freaking out. She had already miscarried before, what if it happens again, and if it happens she won't be able to try again; she will be too scared.

"Thank you Meredith," she said walking away, she needed to rest, she was so tired. When she was laying on the bed in the on call room she was unable to sleep, she was thinking about the miscarriage was she ready to take that risk again? She had already told Owen that she wanted a baby but she needed someone to push her and support her, sure Meredith was always there for her but still she felt scared. She really hoped that she could do this, she wanted to this more than anything.

A/N:

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them a lot, so keep leaving your thought, they help me to continue. **


	7. Chapter 7: An old friend

Chapter 7: An old friend.

While Cristina was thinking about her situation she needed to think. She was on her way home when she spotted a familiar face. Could it be? What was he doing here? He left. What is he doing here in Seattle?

"Cristina?" the man said.

"B-Burke?" Cristina said shocked.

"Wow, it's been a while. How have you been doing?" he asked. "How I've been doing? Seriously?" She thought.

"Um, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm going to talk to the chief and see if I still have a job. Eh. I think I owe you an apology." He said.

"Actually, no." She said a little upset. Why did he want a job here? What brings him back?

"No? Remember I left you. I didn't contact you. I just left you and didn't say a word. I thought you would be mad." He said surprised.

"Oh, I remember well. It's just that I'm happy we didn't get married. I knew that It wouldn't work between us. You wanted me to be something I wasn't. And I did change for you; I didn't know what I was doing until you left. You left me. Broken. You took small pieces of me. So I'm glad that we didn't get married." She said. He looked shocked, but he did know that he changed her in a way she didn't want to be changed. He transformed her into something she wasn't.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you. It was good seeing you. I'll see you around, I need to go." He said.

She didn't say anything. She just continued walking home, what did he want. After all these years why did he come back now? Burke meant trouble, Owen did know about him and he knew that he left me before we got married. She changed her course and headed back to the hospital. She needed to talk to Meredith.

* * *

Owen was really tired. He had been working for 18 hours. He needed some sleep, he just wanted to go home and cuddle with Cristina. They hadn't really tried getting her pregnant yet. Yes, they had sex once when she came back. But since then they hadn't really been trying. They have solved some problems and they could actually start trying he thought. There wasn't anything holding them back at the moment. He was so happy that Cristina changed her mind, but it was still something. He didn't know what it was but there was something about Cristina. He had sensed it before, she told him loud and clear that she wanted a baby. Maybe she changed her mind? He thought a little scared. He would ask her when he got home later.

* * *

Cristina returned to the hospital and searched for Meredith. When she spotted her she grabbed her arm and pulled her into an examine room. Meredith didn't say anything, she knew that look on Cristina's face. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Cristina?" she asked.

"You would never believe me. Guess who is back." She said.

"Who?" Meredith asked curious.

"Burke, Preston freaking Burke is back. He is going to see the chief and talk to him about a job." Cristina said.

"Oh my god. What is he doing here?" she said.

"I asked him the same question. I saw him when I was on my way home. What does he want, he moved. I don't want him here; I know if he stays it will just be drama between him and Owen. He's trouble Mer." Cristina said.

"I never liked him. But why is this bothering you? I mean you didn't seem so sad when he left. You were sad a couple of days but you recovered pretty fast. Yes, if he stays it will indeed bother Owen." Meredith said. "But what does he want? There must be a reason he is back."

"I can't handle this right now, Mer. I'm already scared about the pregnancy. I'm afraid I will hurt the baby. Or maybe I will have another miscarriage, and if that happens I know I will never be able to be pregnant again. I will be too scared. Meredith" Cristina said.

"Cristina, you don't need to be afraid. You're a doctor; you're the best doctor in this hospital. You have Owen, you have Me. We will go through this. You survived a shooting, a plane crash you can do this. I know you want to do this; I can see it in you. And Owen is so happy, he can't stop smiling. I've never seen him this happy. I will be there for you Cristina, me and Owen will support you thru this. Don't worry." Meredith said hugging her friend.

"Thank you Mer, I'm so stressed these days. And if Burke gets the job it will be worse." Cristina said getting worried. "I'm fine, I need to go home, still tired."

"Alright, go get some sleep" Meredith said releasing her friend.

* * *

Burke could see the shock in Cristina's face when she saw him. He was rather surprised when she told him that she was happy that they didn't get married. He often thought about her and how she was doing. He had seen her picture in a Medical magazine when she went to Africa. She was doing well. Sometimes when he thought about her he would think if leaving her was a mistake, he did love her once but know she seems so different. The reason he came back was because the chief, he had called him two weeks ago. He didn't say anything to Cristina about that, she didn't need to know. The only reason he was back was because the chief had asked him about replacing him. Richard had told him that his time was coming to retire. He was getting old, but why would he contact him? There was still people who was more than capable to take his place, why him? He thought for himself.

He had a meeting with the chief tomorrow. They would talk about it and discuss some important thing. And maybe if he gets the position he and Cristina maybe would reconnect, but that is a big if. He headed to his hotel deep in his own thoughts.

What Burke didn't know was that Cristina is with Owen. When he saw her walking alone he thought that she didn't have anyone. But he was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Owen spotted Cristina in the hospital, what was she doing here? He thought.

"Hey, wait" Owen said.

"You're heading home?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, let's go." He said.

When they got home and lay on their bed, he needed to ask her if she was ready yet to try.

"Um..Cristina?" he said.

"Yes?" she said turning to face him.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could start trying. You know, for a baby." He said waiting for her to respond.

"Yes, I talked to Meredith today about it. Can I be honest with you?" she said.

"Yeah, what?" he said.

"I was scared, I am scared. I've had a miscarriage once before, maybe it would happen again? If it happens I know I won't be able to try again. I will be too scared Owen. But Meredith is right, both of us has survived much. I just needed someone to talk to and I talked to Meredith about it. It will be fine, we will get thru this, together." She said kissing him on the lips.

"I'm happy you spoke to Meredith, I'm so ready to do this" he said kissing her back.

Cristina didn't know if to tell him that she met Burke. He will find out eventually she thought for herself.

"You want to try now?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep, I'm ready for you. Show me what you can do" she said teasing him.

"Oh, I'll show you. You just relax" he said kissing her passionately.

* * *

**A/N **

**Leave a review. I like to read them. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Stay or go

As Preston Burke entered SGMW Hospital he saw a familiar face. He hadn't seen this person in a long time.

"Dr. Shepherd" he said.

"Wow, Burke? What are you doing here? It's been a while since I saw you. "Derek said shocked. "What was he doing here?" He thought. Derek knew that Richard was planning to retire soon but he would imagine that he would give the position to Owen and not call Burke to come and take it. Honestly, he would rather see Owen then Burke as chief.

"Oh, just some business. Yes, it's been a while. How are you?" Preston said, he could see that Derek was shocked.

"I'm fine, so what kind of business are you here for may I ask?" Derek asked wondering if the chief had asked for him.

"Um. Well." He said, and thought for a moment what to say. "The chief wanted to talk to me about a job, so I got here as soon as possible." Preston said, he knew he was telling him that he was interested in the chief job.

"Oh, okay. I've got to go, surgery. But maybe we can hit Joe's and talk?" Derek asked.

"Okay, why not. I just have a meeting with the chief and then I'm free." He said, what did he want to talk about he wondered. They weren't friends when he worked here. They may have acted like friends sometimes and neither of them liked each other.

"Great! I will see you later, bye" Derek said leaving.

Preston walked up to chief's office and knocked. "Come in" he heard a familiar voice saying.

"Preston, good to see you" Richard said.

"Hi Richard, good to see you too." He said taking a seat.

"So, you know why I called you right?" Richard said, they may get to business right away.

"Yes, and I know you're retiring soon, and yes I'm interested." Preston said.

"Alright, I have already talked to the board about you and I told them that I recommended you to take my place, that's all I can do, the decision is up to them but I do have a good influence." Richard said, he really wanted him to get the job. The reason he wanted Preston to have this job was because of he knew that Preston wouldn't settle down. He hadn't got a wife, or a family. He didn't have anything to go home to. Richard had considered Owen but if he would get the job it would ruin him. This job wasn't for a man like Owen, this job was more paperwork. Owen needed trauma and surgeries. He would get bored and would have stepped down. Then there was another reason, he had heard that Cristina and Owen was back together and he knew if Owen would have the job it would affect their relationship a lot. So the best option was Preston, Richard thought.

"Sounds good. When will I know?" Preston asked.

"About 3 days from now. I got another meeting in 5 minutes. I'll see you later" Richard said stretching out his arm to shake his hand.

"Okay, bye" Preston said shaking Richards hand.

As he left the office he saw Cristina and Meredith talking. None of them had changed at all. Still the twisted sisters, he thought for himself. He got into the elevator and headed downstairs; as the doors opened he saw them again. Meredith looked at him with a disgust look on her face, Cristina in the other hand didn't look at him at all, it was like he was a ghost. She was right by treating him this way he thought. He was the one who left her. He left the elevator and headed to his hotel and changed his clothes to meet up with Derek.

* * *

Cristina and Meredith had got up early and were ready to eat breakfast at Starbucks. After their breakfast they headed to the hospital. As they waited for the elevator the doors opened and she did indeed see Burke there. She didn't want to pay any attention to him, so she pretended to not see him. It was her best strategy for now, she thought as they entered the elevator.

"Ugh. Did you see his face; he had probably been talking to the chief." Meredith said.

"Yeah I think so too. I do hope he doesn't get a job." Cristina said what she didn't know was that he was interested in the chief job.

"Yes, I would not want him here; I mean why did he come back? Just think about it, I mean he doesn't have any friends over here and he had already got a job back in New York. Why would he leave New York for Seattle?" Meredith said. Then she realized why he was back.

"Oh my god, Cristina" Meredith said.

"What?" Cristina asked a little alarmed.

"He wants to take the job as chief. Oh my." Meredith said.

"What?! Why would Richard want him to have the job? I mean Owen is the best man for the job." Cristina said, puzzled.

"I have no idea, Cristina. I wonder if Derek knows, he will probably be as shocked as we are. But I do understand Richard though." Meredith said.

Cristina looked and her "What is there to understand?" she said.

"I mean, Owen is a trauma surgeon, Cristina. He would not survive a job like chief. He would probably only be stuck with paperwork and I know he isn't that person, and you know it too." Meredith said.

"But still, there is still people here who can take the job. Why him, he just disgusts me Mer." Cristina said.

"I don't know" Meredith said as they stepped of the elevator. "I have a morning surgery in 15 minutes. Need to go get ready, I will see you later." Meredith told Cristina as she left.

* * *

Owen waked up and reached for Cristina, but felt nothing. He wondered where she was, it was still early and it would be weird if she already were in the hospital by now, he thought. He got up headed to the bathroom and took a shower. After his shower he dressed and went to the hospital, when he was walking to the hospital he was feeling happy. Things between him and Cristina were working out, they were trying for a baby and life was good, he thought. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Derek.

"Hey, I need to talk to you as soon as possible" what was so important Owen thought. He entered the building and changed his clothes, he was walking to the pit when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a supply closet.

"Listen, you know Richard is planning to retire, right?" Derek asked.

"Um. Yes?" Owen said.

"Well, there's a guy here who is interested in the job, and it's not just any guy" Derek said.

"Who?" Owen asked curiously.

"Preston Burke" Derek said.

"What? Preston Burke? The guy who left Cristina just before they were getting married?" Owen said, what the hell, he thought.

"The one and only. Listen I don't want him to be here either, he is a pain in the ass and if he becomes chief it will be a nightmare. And I know that you are not even interested in being chief but you should talk to the chief about this. Tell him that you're interested." Derek said, he really didn't want Burke to be here.

"Um, Derek I don't want to be chief. It's a job with lots and lots of paperwork. I'm not that guy." Owen said, he really wasn't interested in the job. He would rather be in the pit and do his work, he hated paperwork.

"Ugh. Damn it, well we have to do something. You have to trust me when I say that Preston is a pan the ass." Derek said.

"What about Bailey?" Owen said raising his eyebrows.

"Bailey? Hmm, actually that's a good idea. But the thing is that the work relationship between Bailey and Burke is good. She likes him, but I will talk to her. I know she has always wanted to be chief one day." Derek said.

"Okay, I need to find Cristina." Owen said leaving the room.

He was searching for Cristina and couldn't find her anywhere, and then it hit him, the vent. He walked to the vent and opened the door and saw Cristina standing there.

"Cristina?" Owen said.

Cristina jumped; she was deep in her thoughts when Owen called her name. "Sorry if I scared you" Owen said coming behind her and hugging her.

"Derek just told me that there is a person who's interested in the chief job. Derek told me to talk to the chief and tell him that I was interested but I told him no. I'm not that guy who deals with paperwork and other stuff." Owen said hugging her tightly, he wondered if she knew that Preston Burke was here.

"I know" Cristina said turning around.

"Do you know that the person is Preston Burke?" he asked.

She looked up at him and sighed loudly.

"Yes I know I saw him" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't know he wanted to become chief. I saw him before he was heading to the hospital. He tried apologizing to me but I cut him off. I don't even want to see him or hear him, he makes me sick." She said feeling a little light headed.

Owen didn't say anything he just stood there holding her, he didn't want this man her either. He knew that this man had hurt Cristina deeply when he was with her. She had explained to him that he took pieces of her and she didn't notice. He already dislikes him a lot. He was holding Cristina when she pushed him and started to puke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I told you, he makes me sick." She told him.

He sighed. He knew he had to do something about this. No one wanted Preston Burke here and the only person who was up for the chief job was Miranda Bailey. He had to fix this, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. And please leave your thoughts. Thank you.**

**By the way, I was thinking about brining Teddy back, tell me what you think about it, and thanks agan.**


	9. Chapter 9: Old friends

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as he watched Cristina throw up more.

"Uh.., I think so" she said.

As they left the vent, they saw Richard talking to a nurse. Owen and Cristina both gave him a glare and kept walking. "So, anything interesting today?" Owen asked. "Uh. I don't know, I don't feel like working, strange enough." Cristina said remembering Teddy. She wondered how she was doing, she just knew that she was offered a job in Germany and was happy for her, she was a great teacher. They both returned to their stations and started to work; Cristina had a heart valve replacement this afternoon but wasn't excited as she usually was. She did the surgery and it went well, after her surgery she thought about leaving to go home. She was exhausted and she was still throwing up. She wondered if she got the flu. She walked to the ER and met Owen writing a chart.

"Hey you, I'm going home" Cristina said

"Okay, I'm almost finished, are you okay?" he asked looking at her, she didn't look like herself.

"Uhh, yeah I think so, I did throw up again and I'm exhausted." she said getting ready to leave.

"You look tired, but anyways, I will see you later, do you want me to bring food from your favorite Chinese place?" he asked.

"Yes please, I haven't eaten anything today. Bye" she said leaving the hospital.

Owen finished his chart and walked towards his closet to change his clothes, as he was walking he saw a tall dark man talking to Derek, he wondered who it was, was it him? He thought. Derek saw him and said

"Hey Hunt, you want to join us, we're going to Joe's?"

Owen could see that he wanted him to go with them, so this was Preston Burke, Owen thought. This man left Cristina before they got married; why not get to know the enemy he thought before he answered.

"Sure, I will just go get changed, I will see you at the entrance." Owen said examining Burke.

"Alright" Derek said.

"Who was that?" Burke asked, he noticed that the man was giving home some glares.

"Um.. Owen Hunt, he's a friend. Why?" Derek said, what he didn't say was that he was with Cristina.

"Oh, nothing, just asking." Burke said still thinking about him.

They didn't need to wait long before they saw Owen, they walked into Joe's and ordered their drinks, as they sat down Owen started the conversation.

"So, you must be Preston Burke." Owen said

"Yes" Burke said.

"So, I heard you were interested in a job here in Seattle, how come?" Owen asked, he knew that he wanted the chief job.

"Um, well the chief asked for me so I came and gave him a visit." Burke said

"What kind of job?" Owen asked

"As chief" Burke said quietly.

"Oh, congratulation I guess." Owen said sarcastically.

Just then Owen's phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and saw Cristina's name, he left the table and answered.

"Hello" he said.

"Where are you? I thought you were coming home, oh hell" she said running to the bathroom and throwing up again. "I hate this stomach bug".

"We will check it up tomorrow, we can draw some blood and see what's wrong, and I'm with Derek and his friend at Joe's" Owen said, he didn't want to mention Burke yet.

"His friend?" Cristina wondered,

"Um.. Yes, it's Dr. Burke" Owen said, he knew Cristina would freak out.

"WHAT!" she said "You're out having a drink with BURKE? Are you kidding me?" she said, what the hell was he doing with Burke, she thought.

"Yes, Derek asked me if I wanted to join them and I did, I just want to have a conversation with the man, I know he hurt you a lot and I also know that you don't want him back in Seattle, so I'm just getting to know my enemy" he said hoping that she would understand

"Enemy? Whatever, I'm going to bed now, good night." She said hanging up the phone.

What Owen didn't know was that Burke heard the whole conversation; he was on his way to the bathroom and heard Owen saying his name. And he also heard Cristina's voice when she said "WHAT". So this was Cristina's new boyfriend? Or husband? He thought. Well hopes about them getting back together were not in the cards anymore, Burke thought.

Owen went back to the table and ordered another drink. After one hour of drinking they decided to leave, little did Owen know that Burke heard his conversation with Cristina, he could tell from how he was acting.

"Goodbye, I'm heading home" Owen said "Have a wife waiting for me" he said looking for a reaction from Burke.

"Say Hi from me" Burke said, "What the hell did I just say" Burke thought.

"I don't think she wants to hear from you" Owen said in a deadly voice.

Burke just looked at him and laughed. "Excuse me? Are you laughing at me?" Owen said.

"I'm laughing at the situation, you're a trauma surgeon, I never thought that Cristina would ever marry a trauma surgeon." He said continuing to laughing.

"Oh, is that so? Now you're insulting me and my work?" Owen said

"Come on guys, stop it." Derek said trying to stand up.

"Well, I just didn't have that low expectations about Cristina, trauma what a joke." Burke said

"I'm going to go, because I know if I hit you, I don't know if I would be able to stop." Owen said walking away.

"Yeah, walk away" Burke said, Owen was tempted to go back and hit him but he kept walking.

* * *

Owen opened the door the fireplace and got into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and slipped under the covers. He started kissing Cristina on her neck and face. Cristina's eyes fluttered open and knew he wanted some loving.

"How was it?" she said.

"Was what?" he asked, kissing her even more.

"Meeting your new friend" she said wait a laugher.

"Oh, I don't know how you tolerate that guy, he's an asshole." Owen said.

"What did he say?" Cristina asked curious.

"First he insulted my work, then me, then you. I wanted to hit him so bad but I walked away, if I would have hit him, I wouldn't be able to stop." Owen said, let's stop talking about him and have a moment for ourselves, he said undressing her.

* * *

Owen opened his eyes and could feel the drums playing in his head, too much drinking yesterday he thought. He turned to face Cristina and she was gone, he heard someone in the bathroom. He got up, and headed to the bathroom and saw Cristina throwing up once again.

"This is getting really bad, Cristina. Did you eat something bad?" Owen asked worried.

"Um, no. I don't know what's happening, I will draw some blood and see what's going on." She said, what did she eat she kept wondering.

"Can you pass me my bag?" she asked Owen.

He handed her bag and saw the shock in her face.

"What's up? I can tell something is happening" Owen said,

"Oh my god." Cristina said, when he opened her bag she saw some old birth control pills.

"Cristina, what's going on?" he asked still worried.

She remained silent, did it really happen that fast, she thought.

"Cristina, talk to me! I'm still worried here" Owen said, what the hell was going on.

"Owen" she said

"Yes?" he answered, puzzled.

"I might be pregnant" she said looking at him.

"What? Are you sure?" he said, was this really happening.

"I will draw my blood and see, let's go" she said, changing her clothes. Owen still stood there in disbelief, she might be pregnant he thought. She might be pregnant he thought again, he too changed his clothes and they both went to the hospital silent. Why was he acting like this, she thought for herself. If there's a chance she may be pregnant she thought he would be happy.

"Owen, um. Are you happy if I am pregnant?" she said, holding his hand.

"What kind of question is that? If you're pregnant then it would be the best day in my life." He said squeezing her hand.

"Then why are you silent, I'm actually kind of excited." She said

"I still can't believe that there's a chance that you might be pregnant. I'm maybe becoming a father." He said,

"We're maybe becoming parents" she said reaching up and kissing him.

"Yes baby, I hope so." He said.

* * *

"Give me the results as soon as possible" Cristina said. She wanted to be sure so she draw her blood instead of peeing on a stick. She needed decided not to tell Meredith until she was absolutely sure that she was pregnant. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was really excited, she was going to become a mother.

She was walking around the hospital and saw a person she never thought she would see ever again. Was it really her? She walked towards the charting station and saw Teddy in her lab coat.

"TEDDY" Cristina said happily.

"Cristina!" Teddy said.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you. I've missed you since you left." Cristina said.

"I asked the chief for my job back, and he said yes. I thought I wanted to go to Germany and work but it was actually kind of boring. I didn't have anyone to talk to; I just worked and worked and worked. My personal life was a disaster." Teddy said "You look good; I heard you went to Africa, that's great!"

"So you're back!" Cristina said happy

"Yes" Teddy said smiling

"WIN" Cristina thought. "That's great news, yes I went to Africa, it was incredible. It was a great opportunity, and I understand about that your personal life was a disaster; I was once in that situation that's why I decided to come back. "Cristina said.

"So how is Owen? You're still together right?" Teddy said,

"He's good, um yes." Cristina said.

"I'm happy for you guys, I've always imagined the baby's you would have, a mini Cristina walking around the hospital with her dark curls and her blue eyes." Teddy said laughing.

"I have to go to sign some papers with the chief, I will see you later, bye" Teddy said leaving.

Cristina opened the paper and started reading; she looked and saw the word "Pregnant". She smiled and started walking to the ER to tell Owen, when she arrived she sneaked behind him and hugged him tightly from behind, then whispered into his ear.

"We're pregnant"

* * *

**A/N: Review please, they help me to continue, so if you enjoyed please review. And yes, I brought back Teddy; I liked her when she was still on the show.**

**A/N 2: Burke is coming back to Grey's for one episode in May, I can't believe that Shonda would bring him back; I don't like him at all.**


	10. Chapter 10: What happened?

"YESSSSSSS" Owen said loudly.

"Hey, keep it down, we won't tell anybody before I'm past my trimester" Cristina said looking up at him.

"That's okay, oh my. This is just great." Owen said happily. His dream had come true, he had always wanted a baby, not just any baby, he wanted Cristina's and nobody else's.

"Yes, this is great. I'm excited but for now I need to get something to eat, I'm starving." She said.

"I can imagine you're eating for two" he said happily. "I will get us an appointment for an ultrasound later"

"I will see you later" she said kissing him and leaving to go get a snack. She could barely imagine herself with a huge stomach, she had always had a flat and perfect but in a couple of months she would look like a whale, she thought.

She bought some fries and a diet coke and settled down but before she could even start to eat her pager went off (chief). "Just my luck" she thought, she meet the chief and was given an emergency CABG surgery. She got into the OR and started her surgery. Halfway thru the surgery she started to feel herself sweating a lot.

"Dr. Yang are you okay?" a nurse asked when she saw the doctor sweating.

"Um..Yes" Cristina said and continued with her surgery.

After a couple of minutes she started to see black spots, she knew she was about to faint. Not a second later she fell on the floor.

"Page someone" a nurse yelled.

* * *

Meredith had just got out of surgery when her pager went off. "What now?" she thought. She looked at the pager and saw that she was paged to OR 3. She walked quickly and when she arrived she saw nurses trying to help Cristina up.

"What happened?" Meredith yelled, looking at the nurses.

"She just collapsed, she was sweating a lot and I asked her if she was okay and then she fell." The nurse explained.

"We need to get her from the OR, page Dr. Altman tell her she needs to finish this surgery." Meredith told the nurse.

"Yes doctor"

Meredith paged Alex and waited for him to come, he too was as shocked as Meredith was but there was no time to waste. He picked Cristina up and headed to a examine room. Neither of them knew what was wrong with her, they paged Dr. Bailey and Richard.

"Yang?" Bailey shrieked "What the hell happened?" she said turning to face Meredith and Alex.

"She passed out when she was in surgery. A nurse told me that she was sweating and the she collapsed." Meredith explained.

"Okay, we need to run some tests to find out what's wrong with her. Draw her blood and come back with the results as soon as possible." Bailey ordered.

Alex turned to Meredith and said "Aren't we going to tell Owen?

"You go find him and I will go with this to the lab." Meredith said.

Alex searched all around the hospital and yet couldn't find Owen, he looked on the OR board and found his name on it. "OR 2 – Dr. Hunt". Alex sighed; he knew he couldn't tell Owen if he was in surgery. He went back and found Meredith waiting for the lab rapport.

"Damn! Owen is in surgery right now, I won't be able to tell him until he's out" Alex said a little angry.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Meredith asked, Alex could her in her voice that she was horrified.

"I have no idea, she's just probably exhausted. She works so much so she's tired I think" Alex said trying to help Meredith.

"I hope it's that, I wouldn't be able to handle if something bad happens. She's my person" Meredith said.

"It will be okay, let's just wait for the lab until we draw conclusions." He said.

* * *

Owen walked out of surgery, happy it was a successful surgery. He was so happy that they were pregnant. He wondered what Cristina was doing; he walked to the nurse station and saw the chief talking to a nurse.

"Chief" Owen said.

"Dr. Hunt, what are you doing here?" Richard said, why wasn't he with Cristina.

"What do you mean by that?" Owen asked, what kind of a question is that, he thought.

"Why aren't you with Cristina?" Richard said.

"I was looking for her; do you know where she is?" Owen asked.

"You don't know what happened?" Richard said a little shocked that Owen yet didn't know.

"What happened? I just came out of surgery. What happened?" he asked again.

"Um. Cristina collapsed during surgery, a nurse told me that she was sweating and she then she collapsed. She's in examining room 4. We are still waiting for the lab, so we just have to wait and see what's wrong with her. Anything else is normal; I think she's just exhausted." Richard told him.

"What? She what?" Owen said,

"She collapsed" Richard said once again.

Owen rushed to examining room 4 and burst the door open and found Cristina on the bed, next to her was Bailey.

"Why didn't anyone page me!" Owen yelled as he got next to Cristina.

"Dr. Hunt, Alex was about to tell you. He didn't tell you?" Bailey asked a little puzzled.

"NO, I just came out of surgery." Owen said, stroking Cristina's cheek and then it hit him "We need an ultra sound, right now"

"Why would we need an ultrasound?" Bailey asked dumbfounded.

"Because she's pregnant," Owen admitted.

* * *

Alex and Meredith got the rapport and headed to Cristina again, they looked at the paper and they both gasped when they saw "Pregnant".

"She's pregnant, what the hell?" Alex said.

"Wow, Cristina is pregnant. We need an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay" Meredith said, they rushed to her room and found Owen and Bailey.

"Did you page OB/GYN?" Meredith asked

"Yes they're on their way." Bailey said,

They didn't have to wait long before the doctor came. A tall woman with dark hair and green eyes entered the room.

"I was paged?" Dr. Cuddy said.

"Yes, we need an ultra sound immediately" Bailey said "Dr. Yang collapsed during surgery, she's pregnant."

"Okay, let's see here" Dr. Cuddy said as she brought the ultrasound and put the gel on Cristina's stomach and started the machine.

"Oh, here we go" Dr Cuddy said searching for the fetus." After some seconds she spoke "Ah, there it is."

"Is everything alright" Owen asked.

"Just let me check, oh my." She said.

"What's wrong?" Owen said, please just be okay, please just be okay, he thought.

"Nothing, do you see what I'm seeing? Dr. Cuddy said pointing at the screen.

"Two?" Owen said, then it hit him "TWINS?"

"Yes, they look okay, but she needs some bed rest. Twins takes a lot of a person, especially a doctor who is working a lot.

Cristina eyes fluttered opened and saw Owen, Meredith, Alex, some doctor she didn't know and Dr. Bailey. Owen saw her opening her spoke.

"Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Did I faint?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, do you remember?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I saw sweating then I started seeing black spots." Then she noticed the ultrasound machine "Is something wrong with us?" she asked alarmed.

Dr Cuddy spoke "No, everything looks good right now, but I need you to take some bed rest. Carrying twins is a lot of work."

"What?! Twins?!" Cristina said, she looked at Owen and he confirmed that it was twins.

"Yes, twins" Owen said. Cristina didn't say anything, she was shocked. Twins? She thought, this would be the double work. She was okay with one, but two?

Owen saw her face and he knew she was worried. "Don't worry baby, it's going to be okay, we'll figure it out." He said.

Cristina still didn't say anything but just nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave your thoughts; I like to read what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11: Twins

As they discharged Cristina, Owen was there to take her home. He noticed that she hadn't said anything since they found out it was twins. He knew she wouldn't take these news easily. They got out from the hospital and went to Owens SUV. He glanced over at Cristina and wondered if he would say something, she needed to say something. He was beyond happy and she wasn't talking. He decided to speak, the silence was killing him.

"Cristina, are you okay?"

Still nothing…

"Cristina, you have to talk. I know this came as a shock but you have to say something." He said.

She turned her head and looked at him "I…I don't know how to feel Owen.. I'm just..Twins? That's two Owen, that's the double amount of work, and I'm scared, I just don't know how to feel.. I was happy when I got the results that I was pregnant but now.. everything has changed, twins is a lot of work Owen" she said,

"I know you're scared, I get that but I know we can make this work. If we work as a team and together I know we will fix this. It won't be easy but I know it will work, I know you and I know that you can do this if you want to. "he said.

"I… can you take me to Merediths?" she asked, when she said it he looked really hurt.

He pulled over and took her hand into his.

"Listen to me Cristina, we can do this, you have to trust yourself, don't run now, don't hide because it won't come any good from it. Let's work this out together, to be honest I'm really happy we're having twins, you know that I've always wanted kids, and the reason I want kids is because of you Cristina. You have to trust yourself and you have to trust me, otherwise this will be hard. So please, come home with me, don't run off to Meredith you know I hate that, so I'm begging you, come home with me."

"_You can do this Cristina. We can do this All you have to do is just meet me halfway. All you have to do is say yes. All you have to do is say yes."_

"Ok-okay Owen, let's go home. We both need some rest." She was a lucky she thought, she had the best husband in the whole world, there was no one who could make her feel the way Owen does.

* * *

They walked upstairs and both of them started walking towards the bed. They crashed into it and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"_Cristina Yang I imagine such a huge life for us"_

"Do you still imagine that life for us?" she asked remembering the time back then.

"What?" he said puzzled.

"Do you still imagine such a huge life for us, you me and these babies?" she said

"Of course I do, and that life in some months is about to become true. You me and these babies, that's all that matter. You and them are all that matters" he said, stroking her cheek.

"You will become the best daddy ever, I already know that. That's not what I'm afraid of Owen, I'm afraid of myself. What if I become a bad mother, what if I'm the next Ellis Grey," she said

"We will get thru this together. And I already know you will become a great Mom. I've seen you playing with Zola lots of time and every time I saw that I just felt pain because we could have had that, we had that but… But that's back then, and we're over that. Now we're becoming parents and if you believe in yourself then you will become an excellent Mom" he said, he could see that she was scared from her face,

"Thank you Owen, for everything. For taking care of me, for standing me I know I can be cold sometimes but yeah.. I've never loved someone like you, you were the person who taught me how to love, you've changed me into a better person, a better human, and for that Owen I will be forever grateful."

"I love you Cristina."

"I love you Owen"

Not soon after both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Owen woke up and stretched, he looked at Cristina and she looked just like an angel, he knew she would hate being home alone, but she needed to rest some days before. He reached her face and started kissing her lightly. She started feeling some soft kisses on her neck and opened her eyes,

"Hey, that's tickling" she said

"What? This?" he said kissing her on her neck once again.

"Stop Owen, please stop" she said laughing.

He got under the covers and started kissing her tiny belly. "I love you two, I will love you for the rest of my life, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I never thought the day would come, I'm becoming a daddy. And your Mom, wow oh wow, she's tough. I've never loved someone like I love her, I know you will love her too because she will become an awesome Mom, she will get you into Med school, she will let you watch surgery's and you guys will sneak into the OR gallery and watch her do her work, because she's one of the best surgeons in the world, and when you see her down doing what she does best, you will be proud, because every time I see her I feel proud." He said kissing them once again and looking up.

Cristina had her eyes filled with tears, ugh these hormones she thought.

"Show me how much you love me" she said with a wicked grin.

"Oh..Oh, you want a wakeup call?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Do you even have to ask me that?" she said with a laugh.

"I was just asking" he said moving up and kissing her.

He knew that pregnancy was making her want sex. She had always been a huge fan of sex but now she was crazy he thought. Though it didn't bother her, he enjoyed it as much as she did.

He started undressing her and kissing every inch of her body. Not soon after they found themselves lost in their love making.

* * *

Owen entered the hospital and saw Burke talking to the chief, he sighed. He knew that Derek had talked to Bailey about it and she was interested in the job but, Burke did have a better chance. The chief had wanted him and that made Bailey a little unsure.

"Dr. Burke, Chief." Owen said giving Burke a glare.

"Dr. Hunt" both of them said.

He kept walking and changed into his scrubs, he went to the pit and waited for some trauma.

"Hey Owen, I need to speak to you." Derek said walking towards him.

"Sure, what's up?" Owen said.

"Bailey just talked to the Chief about you know what. And he didn't expect her to ask her for the job. He said he would think about it but the chief must make his decision today." Derek said.

"Okay, let's just wait." Owen said.

Richard was indeed shocked to see Bailey wanting the job. He didn't think she was ready as yet but would she be better than Burke? He knew people didn't like Burke around here. But was Bailey the better option? He thought.

"The board is ready for you, sir."

"Thank you" Richard said and got into the office.

After their meeting, they had have some argues but it all went well in the end. Richard hoped he was doing the right thing. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Congratulations, you're now the Chief of Surgery for Seattle Grace Mercy West."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you for the reviews please keep reviewing they help me to continue this story. I enjoy writing it but if no one is enjoying it it will just be a waste of my time. So please let me know what you think. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12: An unexpected coincidence

Owen looked down and saw Cristina snuggled under his smiled. Even though he wanted to stay like this he knew they both needed to get ready for work. He shook her carefully. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Owen smiling at her.

"Hey, why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"I'm just happy these days" he said as he put his hand on her belly.

"Well, you should be happy because this is the first and last time I'm doing this. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of me." Cristina said

"I know" Owen said as he got under the covers, lifted her shirt and kissed her belly.

She rolled her eyes then said "Stop doing that"

He lifted his head and smiled, "Let's take a shower then grab some breakfast" he said holding his hand out.

"Alright"

* * *

"What!" Bailey said

"Congratulations Bailey, you will become the chief of surgery." Richard said.

"Thank you very much sir, I can't believe this. Thank you" Bailey said happily.

"I will pack the last of my stuff then you'll have the office. You need to go and sign some papers with the board first, then it's all yours." Richard said.

"Okay, sir. Um, what about you? Are you retiring?" she asked

"Yes, my days are over. Even though I will miss this job I need to live a little. My whole life I've been studying and working, so it's time for me to move on." Richard said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you again sir. See you later" Bailey said.

"Goodbye Bailey" he said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Cristina and Owen entered the elevator and headed up. They went to their locker room and changed their clothes before starting their day.

Owen headed to the pit and Cristina went to the nurse station to see Meredith.

"Hey" Meredith said as she saw Cristina "What's wrong?"

"Hey, um, nothing. I'm just tired; the pregnancy is taking a lot out of me." Cristina said.

"Oh, I see. Well, we've all noticed how happy Owen is these days. He's always smiling" Meredith said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not going to have one baby, but two" Cristina said looking into Meredith's eyes

Meredith looked at her with shock in her eyes "Two? Twins!"

"Yeah, we found out in our last appointment" Cristina said.

"Wow, congratulations, Cristina. Now I get why Owen is that happy" Meredith said, smiling.

"Yeah, he's beyond happy. I'm rather excited myself" Cristina said.

Meredith looked at her friend and could imagined how Cristina would look in a few months. She giggled, Cristina has always been slim and fit and soon she will be huge, Meredith thought.

"Hey what's that look about" Cristina said.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking how you will look in a few months" Meredith said grinning.

"Ugh, I know. I will look like a whale." Cristina said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Owen and Derek was having a conversation but was interrupted by Bailey smiling like she had never done before.

"You got the job!" Owen said loudly

"Yes I did" Bailey said.

"Congratulations," both of them said.

"Thanks. But actually it's kinda thanks to you two. If you guys hadn't told me about the job then I'd never even thought of it, but anyways I need to sign some papers with the board,"

"Alright, bye" Derek said.

"Taste that, Burke" Owen thought.

"Well, our plan was successful. Let's invite some people and hit Joe's after work" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Owen said.

Owen continued his work in the pit until his shift was over, he changed his clothes and looked for Cristina. He saw her at the nurse station talking to Meredith, Derek and Bailey and a couple of other people. He came behind her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, he's here. Let's go" Meredith said.

They got to Joe's and ordered their drinks, everyone except Cristina. The staff had heard about Bailey as the chief and had offered their congratulations. They were all having a good time. Owen glanced over at his wife and saw her talking to Meredith and Teddy. He looked at her and could not believe that he could love someone so much. They were back together; they are having babies, twins. Life was certainly good at the moment, Owen thought.

Cristina looked at Owen's direction and saw him looking at her. She looked at him and could see how happy he was. She smiled at him. He smiled back and waved.

After a couple of hours they all headed home to sleep. All of them had a day of work the next day. They told each other goodbye and then left.

* * *

Owen woke up and just as yesterday Cristina was under snuggled under his arm. He couldn't help himself but smiled. He gently shook her and she opened her eyes.

"I want to sleep" she said in a groggy voice.

He smiled and then said "Did you have fun last night?"

"Um, yeah. I'm glad that Bailey got the job instead of yeah you know who."

"Yeah, me too. Alright, let's get up."

They headed to work hand in hand. When they arrived they both changed into their scrubs and then told each other goodbye. Cristina was just heading towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. She was feeling hungry, a lot hungrier than before. Well, she's eating for three so that makes sense, she thought.

She was just about to order but was interrupted by Meredith who had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Hey, what's up?" Cristina asked wondering if something happened.

"You would not believe what happened." Meredith said.

"What?" she asked.

"Here, look here." Meredith said giving her the paper she was holding.

Cristina took the paper and saw that it was a name of people who were nominated for the Harper Avery award.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Cristina asked still confused why Meredith would show her it.

"Cristina look again." Meredith said eagerly.

Cristina once again stared at the paper and then she saw it.

_Nominations for the Harper Avery Award:_

_Cristina Yang_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've had so much in school lately and I haven't been able to write so I'm sorry. So, we have 6 episodes left with Cristina, I'm heartbroken. I will continue this story even when Cristina leaves, I like to write and reviews keeps me going so if you enjoy please review. Thanks.**

**Oh by the way, tell me what you thought about 10x17. In my opinion it was meaningless, but yeah, tell me what you think :)**


End file.
